Mobile carts for use in the performance of cleaning duties are well known, and have found a wide range of application in commercial functions. Mobile carts are commonly used when cleaning large buildings such as office buildings or hotels, where cleaning supplies need to be transported to many different rooms. In particular, with hotel use, carts must also have the ability to store and transport clean supplies to replenish the supplies used in the room. Typically, such carts will comprise an elongated wheeled platform with a top surface having spaces for various supplies to be easily accessed. They also typically carry refuse compartments, storage areas for supplies to be replenished in the room, and the ability to transport a vacuum cleaner.
One of the biggest problems with mobile housekeeping carts is that, in order to accommodate all the supplies necessary, they become large and heavy, and difficult to maneuver. Because of this difficulty in maneuvering the mobile carts, they are prone to coming into contact with the walls in the hallways and rooms, causing damage to the building that must be regularly maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,423 discloses a mobile cart comprising a wheeled platform and a plurality of uprights extending upward therefrom to support a middle shelf at an intermediate level, and an upper shelf at a top level. The intermediate shelf is adapted to provide a forward surface for receiving and cradling a refuse container positioned upon the wheeled platform to prevent tipping of the container when the cart is turned. A handle affixes to the upper shelf and a bag is suspended from the handle. A compartment comprising a base and a cover is pivotally attached to the handle to move in unison between a lowered position, wherein the compartment covers the upper open end of the bag, and an upper position, wherein the bag top is exposed. The cover and base define an internal storage compartment for isolating objects from surrounding individuals, as well as isolating the contents of the bag from contact with the surrounding environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,801 discloses a compact, lightweight, residential mobile housekeeping cart, designed with low center of gravity. The cart provides for attachment and easily accessed storage of virtually all supplies and implements needed for cleaning. Easily transported by a user, the cart has two rear wheels, two front omni-directional casters, and skips on the back of the cart, whereby a ramp or elevator is not needed to access various levels or stairs, thereby providing mobility and requiring minimal space for maneuvering or storage. A plurality of implement and supply holders are disposed on the L-shaped sides and the back of the cart.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0066045 discloses a cart utilizing a sliding support to mount a container onto the cart. In one embodiment, the container is a linen bag mounted to the cart handles. A shelf or platform is located below the sliding support. The sliding support allows the container to be stored either under the support or over the platform, or if more storage space is required, the sliding support allows the container to slide on the support, providing open space for items to be placed on the platform. The container may also be easily slid off of the cart for removal by the user. The container may be provided with a telescopic handle and wheels for easy transport of the container and its contents.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 395,108 discloses the ornamental design for a similar utility cart, having a wheeled base. In the body of the cart, there is a lower compartment with a pull out drawer, a middle compartment with a pull-out drawer, and what appears to be a top compartment with a pull-out drawer for smaller items. There is an upper surface with a sink on one end, and on the opposing end there appears to be two side-by-side attachments for hanging bags.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 401,712 discloses a household cleaning cart with a main body receptacle with omni-directional wheels on the base. Each side of the body has apertures to attach compartments to the body to carry smaller items on the outside of the receptacle body.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 424,773 discloses a transport carriage comprising a main part with a bottom surface shelf, a top shelf, and two intermediate shelves with a first and second side part that are removable from the main part. Each side part appears to be a receptacle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 425,279 discloses a maid cart with a central body having opening doors, a top surface providing a central portion for placing items, and a left and a right side aperture whereby receptacles can be placed extending from the top surface down to the bottom surface of the cart.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 464,185 discloses two embodiments of a housekeeping cart. The first embodiment has wheels, wire holders on the left side, bottom shelving, and embossed surface features. The first embodiment further has a cover on the top surface and an open space on the right side. The second embodiment disclosed has wheels, wire holders on the right side, and embossed surface features.
However, there still exists a need in the art for a hotel cart that provides sufficient storage space for all the necessary supplies on a housekeeping cart, including vacuum storage areas on both ends, hanging hooks integrated into the handles, an integrated base removable storage container with removable toilet bowl brush caddy, casters with swivel lock-out features with the control mounted at a user accessible height, and wall protecting corner rollers with adjustable shock absorption and impact indicators to protect the walls as the housekeeping cart is moving around.